A la Croisée des Chemins
by NoMatterWhatTheySay
Summary: Lorsqu'Elianor perd toute sa famille dans une attaque d'Orques sur son village, elle est détruite... Mais elle trouve quand même le courage de se rendre à Edoras pour en avertir le Roi Théoden. Sans savoir que même en cette période de guerre, le bonheur est encore présent... Le récit de la guerre par une OC, vue de "l'intérieur". RATING T, EOMER/OC ; En cours
1. Dures séparations

Eh bien je vous présente ma nouvelle fan fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira… :) Et qui a pour caractéristiques :

 **Fandom :** _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_

 **Rating :** T (violence, mort, etc…), mais cela peut changer à tout moment…

 **Genres :** Adventure/Romance (et peut-être Drama)

 **Personnages principaux :** OC (Elianor) ; Eomer ; Eowyn ; Aragorn

 **Personnages secondaires :** Faramir ; Théoden ; les autres membres de la Communauté ; Arwen

 **Pairing principal :** Eomer/OC

 **Pairings secondaires :** Eowyn/Faramir ; Aragorn/Arwen

 **Résumé :** Lorsqu'Elianor perd toute sa famille dans une attaque d'Orques sur son village, elle est détruite… Mais elle trouve quand même le courage de se rendre à Edoras pour en avertir le Roi Théoden. Sans savoir que même en cette période de guerre, le bonheur est encore présent… Le récit de la guerre par une OC, vue de 'l'intérieur'.

 **Autres :** Normalement, il n'y aura pas de Mary-Sue, et mon OC ne sera pas (c'est sûr et certain) un dixième membre de la Communauté…

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, et à Peter Jackson, sauf mon OC, et l'histoire, qui sont tous deux ma propriété.

* * *

 _ **A la Croisée des Chemins –**_ _ **Chapitre 1 :**_ _ **Dures séparations**_

Je m'étais promis que je ferais de mon mieux pour protéger toute ma famille, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'en cette période de guerre ça ne servait à rien de prier pour que rien ne leur arrive. J'avais même entendu parler de villages détruits, d'habitants du Rohan massacrés dans les rues de leurs villages ou même dans leurs propres maisons. Et pourtant, même avec tout ça, je ne m'étais pas méfiée. Alors quand les Orques sont arrivés dans mon village _à moi_ , je n'ai rien pu faire pour défendre les membres de ma famille. Après tout, on m'avait déjà dit que les femmes qui n'apprenaient pas à manier l'épée mouraient par elle, et c'est ce qui est arrivé à mes deux sœurs, toutes deux plus jeunes que moi, et à ma mère. Moi, je m'étais exercée de mon mieux, du moins depuis que j'étais en âge (d'après moi) de manier une épée, allant et marchant seule dans les plaines jusqu'à être hors de vue de mon village. Et là, seule au monde, infiniment tranquille, je m'entraînais. Presque quotidiennement, une heure chaque jour, et non plus, parce que je devais aussi aider ma mère, mon père et mes sœurs à gérer notre petite ferme, et à s'occuper de notre cheval.

J'ai dit que c'était parce qu'elles ne savaient pas manier l'épée que mes sœurs et ma mère étaient mortes, mais c'est probablement faux. Après tout, même si moi je savais _à peu près_ la manier, je n'avais pas pour autant survécu grâce à ça. Ma mère m'avait simplement ordonné, en voyant la mare d'Orques se déverser sur les flancs de la colline derrière laquelle a toujours été abrité notre petit village, de chevaucher jusqu'à Edoras sur Natturel et d'avertir le Roi de tout ce qui se passait au Rohan. Je lui ai répliqué :

\- Mère, d'autres ont déjà dû l'avertir… Je veux rester, je ne peux pas tous vous abandonner !

\- Non, surtout, ne te préoccupes pas de nous et _pars_ !

Alors finalement, je lui ai obéi et je suis partie. Lorsque je me suis retournée, un peu à l'abri derrière un bosquet d'arbres minces, j'ai simplement vu mon village ravagé par les flammes. Et également quelques fuyards rattrapés et massacrés par des Orques. Des Orques sur le casque desquels j'ai cru apercevoir une main. Une main blanche. Le symbole de Saroumane, si c'était bien ce que je pensais.

Oo0oO

Maintenant, je me suis considérablement rapprochée d'Edoras, la capitale du Rohan. Il faut dire que Natturel est très endurante et plutôt rapide, et en considérant la vitesse à laquelle elle a galopé et la distance qui sépare (non, qui _séparait_ , il n'existe plus désormais) mon village d'Edoras, je dois être à quelques heures de la capitale. Alors je la félicite pour ses efforts et je lui permets, enfin, de s'arrêter près d'un petit ruisseau, pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer et se reposer. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces pour les quelques heures qu'il nous reste encore à parcourir.

J'enlève la selle du dos trempé de sueur de ma petite jument, je lui ôte également sa bride et je me mets à marcher, essayant de toutes mes forces de dégourdir mes jambes. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester si longtemps en selle, mais la peur qui m'emprisonnait était bien plus forte que la voix de ma raison, qui m'ordonnait quant à elle de mettre immédiatement pied à terre et de laisser souffler Natturel.

Je murmure à ma jument, après l'avoir laissée tête basse quelques minutes :

\- Allez ma belle, nous avons encore quelques heures de route avant d'atteindre notre destination. Alors il faut repartir maintenant.

J'ajoute quelques secondes plus tard, un ton plus bas encore :

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

Et après l'avoir ressellée et rebridée, en ne sachant toujours pas à qui je m'étais adressée, je la remets au galop et, alors que la nuit s'empare peu à peu du Rohan, je me dirige à vive allure vers Edoras.

Oo0oO

C'est seulement le lendemain matin, que j'atteins Edoras, après avoir fait une pause de quelques heures pendant la nuit, pas pour dormir mais au moins pour me reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route. Et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je vois une longue colonne de cavaliers galoper dans ma direction, sortant de la ville. Ils ne paraissent pas agressifs, mais je cherche quand même des yeux un endroit où me cacher. Après tout, dans mon état de fatigue et celui de ma jument, si ce sont là des hommes aux mauvaises intentions, nous n'aurons strictement aucune chance de nous en sortir. Puis je me résonne. Après tout, autant d'hommes formant une colonne si ordonnée ne peuvent logiquement pas avoir de réelles mauvaises intentions. Et je vois désormais des bannières du Rohan portées par plusieurs de ces cavaliers. Devant cette « armée » à l'air officiel, je reste d'abord interdite, puis je remets Natturel au galop et me dirige vers ces hommes à cheval. Peut-être peuvent-ils m'aider… Peut-être sont-ils proches du Roi…

Celui qui semble être le chef de cette petite armée paraît étonné de me voir et arrête la colonne d'un bref mouvement de bras. Il m'attend et lorsque je parviens enfin devant lui, son air surpris s'accentue.

\- Que fais-tu si loin de ton village, jeune fille ? me demande-t-il. Tu ne parais pas être d'Edoras.

C'est vrai que ma petite taille dévoile assez peu mon âge (j'ai vingt ans), et c'est vrai aussi qu'avec mes cheveux probablement ternes et sales, de même que ma peau et mon visage doivent l'être, je dois vraiment faire peur à voir. Et il est donc assez logique qu'il en déduise que je ne suis pas d'Edoras.

Je me retiens de justesse de répliquer que je ne suis pas vraiment une jeune _fille_ , mais plutôt une jeune _femme_ , et au lieu de répondre cela, je réponds ceci :

\- Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qui se passe au Rohan ? Beaucoup trop de villages sont brûlés, beaucoup trop de gens sont massacrés, et trop de…

Il ne me laisse pas finir et dit d'une voix très sèche :

\- Je sais ce qui se passe au Rohan, jeune fille. Tu ne me l'apprends certes pas. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ?

\- Vous ne l'avez donc pas compris lorsque je vous ai décrit ce qui se passait au Rohan ? (Je ne peux m'empêcher de le railler.) Je n'ai plus de village, et plus de chez moi. Je venais en informer le Roi, ainsi que de tout ce qui se passe dans son pays.

J'ai essayé d'empêcher ma voix de fléchir, mais apparemment j'ai échoué, puisqu'il pousse un léger soupir, sans paraître prendre en compte ma raillerie, puis reprend :

\- Le Roi ne vous aurait pas répondu, ni même écouté.

Je ne pose pas de question, devant l'air las de ce chef militaire, qui soudain m'interroge de nouveau :

\- Et comment vous nommez-vous, jeune fille ?

\- Elianor. Je viens de l'Ouestfolde.

Je le devance de sa prochaine question.

\- Eh bien, jeune Elianor, rendez-vous au château d'or de Meduseld, et demandez-y dame Eowyn. Elle prendra soin de vous, comme je la connais.

Je me retiens de justesse de répliquer que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi, une fois encore, et je me contente d'incliner la tête et de faire partir Natturel au petit trot en direction d'Edoras, pour qu'elle se fatigue moins vite (certes, fatiguée, elle l'est déjà, mais autant éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre, je pense…).

Lorsque je passe dans la grand-rue de la ville, tous les visages se tournent vers moi. Certaines personnes affichent un air très méfiant, d'autres sont simplement étonnés. Je n'ai aucune idée de ceux qui me blessent le plus, parmi tous ces gens anxieux : ceux qui se méfient de l'une des leurs, ou ceux qui paraissent surpris de me voir passer, comme si plus personne ne venait dans cette ville…

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu…**

 **Mais ne vous attendez tout de même pas à une publication très régulière, il faut bien que j'écrive mes chapitres avant de les publier, et comme j'ai la _très_ fâcheuse manie de les écrire au jour le jour, ça fait que quand je n'ai plus d'inspiration, les chapitres peuvent _beaucoup_ tarder… Encore désolée pour ça… :(**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas beaucoup tarder...**


	2. Rencontres

Quand j'ai dit que le prochain chapitre n'allait pas _trop_ tarder à arriver, pour une fois j'avais raison… :-) Et je dois avouer que je suis assez contente de moi au niveau de ce chapitre (mais après, c'est juste mon avis)… )

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien, et à Peter Jackson, sauf mon OC.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Elianor arrive à Edoras, et rencontre brièvement Eomer sur son chemin, qui lui conseille d'aller trouver la dame Eowyn au château d'or de Meduseld…

* * *

 _ **A la Croisée des Chemins –**_ _ **Chapitre 2 :**_ _ **Rencontres**_

Lorsque j'arrive enfin au château d'or, je suis plutôt soulagée, sûrement parce que j'échappe par là même à tous ces regards anxieux fixés sur moi. Mais toujours est-il que lorsque j'essaie de pénétrer dans le palais, après avoir confié Natturel aux bons soins des palefreniers de l'écurie d'Edoras, des gardes m'arrêtent et me demandent de leur donner mes armes, c'est-à-dire mon épée seulement. J'obéis, mais en affichant un air plutôt étonné. Le Roi Théoden serait-il donc devenu paranoïaque ?

Mais quand j'entre dans le château, je comprends que Théoden, eh bien… n'est plus Théoden. En effet, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est impossible qu'en temps normal il soit aussi… avachi sur son trône. Je crois aussi qu'il doit être _bien_ plus jeune que ce qu'il paraît à ce moment précis. Puis je porte mon regard en contrebas du trône, et je vois une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, splendides, et à la peau très pâle. Je dois vraiment paraître sale à côté d'elle… Ce n'est pas le Roi, à mon grand étonnement, qui me demande ce que je fais là, mais cette jeune femme. Alors je lui réponds :

\- Je… (Je cherche un peu mes mots.) Je suis venue car… mon village a été détruit, et ma mère m'a demandé de venir prévenir Sire Théoden de tout ce qu'il se passe dans son pays. Mais lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai croisé une longue file de cavaliers, dont le chef m'a dit de venir ici et de trouver Dame Eowyn. Il a également dit qu'elle prendrait soin de moi, comme il la connaissait.

Alors que je prononce mes derniers mots, je vois le visage de la femme blonde s'assombrir, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes, contenues apparemment par la seule force de sa volonté. Je ne peux retenir mes mots et lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Elle murmure :

\- L'homme que vous avez vu est mon frère. Je suis Dame Eowyn.

J'incline brièvement la tête pour la saluer, et attend la suite de son récit, parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir fini de raconter. Et en effet, elle reprend :

\- Mon frère, Eomer, le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, a été banni du Rohan sous peine de mort par le « conseiller » du Roi, celui qui aide Saroumane à lui empoisonner l'esprit et contrôle tout ce que mon oncle fait. Grima _Langue-de-Serpent_.

Je n'ai cette fois-ci pas besoin de feindre une moue terrifiée, parce que je le suis vraiment. Si Saroumane a réussi à contrôler tous les faits et gestes de notre Roi, alors nous sommes tous morts !

Et puis soudain, Eowyn sourit, d'un air toujours légèrement triste :

\- Mais Eomer a eu raison de dire que je prendrais soin de vous, si je le pouvais, et je le peux. Alors maintenant, je vais vous montrer ce qui sera désormais votre chambre dans notre château. Mais, dame… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Elianor.

\- Alors, dame Elianor, vous devriez… eh bien, prendre un bain.

Je rougis, pleine de colère, et aussi un peu de honte. Je n'ai jamais aimé que l'on me fasse des… reproches, ou même des remarques, dissimulés. Mais j'acquiesce tout de même, parce qu'au fond de moi je suis certaine que c'est vrai. Après un tel voyage, je dois être vraiment sale et sentir un peu (voire beaucoup)… mauvais…

Oo0oO

Allongée sur un lit assez confortable, je regarde le ciel et me demande pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée à Edoras si j'ai bien fait de venir ici. Si le Roi est vraiment possédé par Saroumane, alors c'est sans doute la fin du Rohan. J'aurais sans aucun doute préféré ne pas savoir ce qui attendait mon peuple et mon pays. Mais maintenant que je suis ici… J'ai déjà appris qu'on ne revenait jamais en arrière.

J'entends soudain quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, et lorsque je réponds « Entrez ! », c'est un homme aux cheveux noirs et très gras qui entre. Son visage est littéralement blafard, et il faut dire que la lueur malveillante qui brille au fond de ses yeux m'effraie un peu.

\- J'ai appris que nous avions une… invitée, me dit-il d'une voix traînante.

J'ignore s'il s'agit de sa voix habituelle ou non, mais elle est très… ennuyante.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? enchaîne-t-il presque immédiatement.

\- Elianor.

Ma réponse, je l'ai dite de _très_ mauvaise grâce, je dois dire. Mais il paraît tout de même être quelqu'un d'important au sein du palais. Je ne le déduis certainement pas de ses vêtements, ni de sa façon de se porter et de marcher, mais plutôt au fait que le garde qui était à ma porte l'a laissé approcher, ce qui est parfaitement contraire aux ordres de Dame Eowyn.

\- Je suis Grima, le conseiller du Roi Théoden. Je ne crois pas avoir été prévenu de votre arrivée, dame Elianor…

 _Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il_ dame _?_ je songe intérieurement. _Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille de ferme…_ Je jette un bref coup d'œil sur mon reflet dans le miroir, juste à côté de mon lit, et vois une petite jeune femme à la peau parfaitement propre, contrairement à l'état dans lequel je suis arrivée. Ses cheveux ( _mes_ cheveux) sont parfaitement lisses et propres. Le seul détail que je trouve très bizarre dans mon apparence, c'est la robe que j'ai enfilée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en avoir sur moi, j'ai toujours (je dis bien _toujours_ ) préféré les pantalons. Je suis plus à l'aise dedans…

\- Mon arrivée a été quelque peu… imprévue, conseiller Grima, je réponds quelques secondes plus tard.

Il ne paraît pas ravi de ma réplique, mais n'ajoute rien et tourne les talons presque avec brusquerie. Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis plutôt soulagée qu'il sorte de ma chambre, sa voix traînante et ses yeux étaient à en faire frissonner plus d'un !

Je me laisse retomber sur mes oreillers (assez moelleux, soit dit en passant) et me demande _encore_ si j'ai eu raison de venir à Edoras. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'errer en parcourant le Rohan, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce que je meure.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

 **Désolée d'avoir autant tarder (enfin, logiquement, je n'ai pas beaucoup tarder, mais j'avais promis de poster le nouveau chapitre très vite, et… Mais bon, vous voilà prévenu de mon manque de ponctualité dans ce domaine… :-) )…**

 **Je pense que le chapitre 3 va mettre plus longtemps à être publié.**


End file.
